


Another Chance

by DRES



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Inquisition, Leadership, Other, Romance, The Fade, Time Travel, Trust, male inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRES/pseuds/DRES
Summary: Not much has lived to see the Dread Wolf's destruction. The Qunari were decimated. The teviter imperium castles crumbled down on his might.Few 'Humans, Dwarves and Qunari's' lives. The elves has outnumbered their might. The Chantry has been destroyed in the utter chaos,Fereldan fell with Orlais.Meanwhile, people die in every second, A plan was in range.a small room atop the castle of the Magister Gereon Alexius with the one and only Inquisitor Lavellan, They had to change the future.Which meant, Letting the Inquisitor use his amulet once again to travel back to the past instead, and stop.. The Dread Wolf.





	1. Amulet

CHAPTER  1 :   AMULET

===================================================

 

                 "Alexius! Is it done yet?" Evelyn Lavellan, First keeper to the Lavellan Clan, and -- Or was, The Inquisitor.

  Alexius quickly stumbled with his walks and dropped his books. "Father! Be careful.. Please." I plead. I quickly picked up his books and clutch it near to my chest. "We don't have much time left Eva.. We must go to Haven!" My father, Alexius gasped for breath.. 

        Finally, We will move. Even if it means leaving this forsaken world.  The Inquisitor, Evelyn reassured him that the Dread Wolf's agents has not found any of us yet, and with another hour or more, Haven will be right at our doorstep.

 

          With that, My father got up and picked the last of his books. We continued our journey towards Haven. "Never did i thought we would go back to Haven, of all places." The inquisitor muttered. 

  Despite her tough appearance and... Missing left Arm. My father gave a hearty laugh. "It was a good ride, Inquisitor." Father said back. Jut with that small exchange the remaining travel was quiet.

 

   It has been approximately 8 years. When the Inquisition disbanded in the public's eyes, The moment they disbanded was when my father, Gereon Alexius came back.. only to go back once again to 'Inquisitor'  after taking some books.  Although i  shouldn't be surprised..  Despite me being a magister's daughter, The heir was always meant for my brother --  Felix, My elder brother Felix. Not that it ever matters now since the Tevinter Imperium was destroyed.

    I looked around me, the sky only being filled with roars of Thunders, and every few minutes a shake of the ground. Definitely the Dread Wolf hunting again.. 

 

      "Lets hasten our speed." The inquisitor said and took my father's load. Until her eyes glowed and brought her to her knees with screams escaping her mouth. "Inquisitor!!" My father quickly ran next to her and casted a spell, the Inquisitor was quickly enveloped in a white layer of magic, He calls it 'Tranquility' - To block her access to the fade, temporarily. 

      "I--... What happened..?" the Inquisitor looked around, holding her head, breathing ragged.  "You were about to be possesed, again." Father replied, and got her up to continue walking.

 

 "We're near. Get Rea---" The inquisitor couldn't finished her sentence. 

 

      A wave, a strong wave of magic burst from the Sky that caused the us 3 to run for the nearest shelter.  I started to panic. The wolf.. he is near, he found us, and so is his followers..

 "I.. am so sorry Alexius.." The inquisitor said with a crushed face, eyes brimmed with a layer of tear. I looked down. 

   "We can still make it!" Father proclaimed and dropped books, to take out a green cube, an enchanted amulet i thought, How did he..? I was about to take it until i saw the Inquisitor's face, filled with Horror. 

 

   "Future or Past.. this time?" She asked. "I.. don't know. But i know you have to lead us. Inquisitor. You must." My father took her hand and placed it into her palm. 

 

    A loud barring noise was heard from afar, something... like a trumpet. I quickly looked out from the shelter. "No.. no no.." I stared in horror.

   Quickly, i picked up the books father dropped. "Quickly! We must leave, NOW! The dread wolf.. He found us!" My father brought his head down and looked to the Inquisitor with plead. 

       The inquisitor then took my hand. I looked at her in shock. Despite the three of us living together for 3 1/2 years, I never really..  got to know the Inquisitor well enough...

 '

      Father then looked at me "You must keep the Inquisitor safe! I will keep the Dread Wolf's army from chasing you." Upon saying that,  i realized what he meant. "No don't be absurd Father! You will not live fighting the Dread Wolf!!" I exclaimed, I tried to walk towards him but was pulled away by the Inquisitor.  "Father..?" I took one last look at him, Grey haired in his magisterium robes.  

    "I love you my child, Live well and free in the future you will witness." he said. The inquisitor quickly dragged me out of the shelter. 

 

  Oh by the gods.. It was Dark. The sky turned Dark, It was raining, the wind howling against us. The inquisitor quickly ran towards the center of Haven's building, a chantry it seems, covered in Snow.

     With a  movement of her hand the doors bursts open. We got in and shut it to prevent anyone from following us in. 

 

     It was much warmer inside, and the place looked well taken care of, I placed the books my father left by the table near me. And the inquisitor held the amulet up and looked at me. 

 

 "Last time this happened, i had Dorian by my side.." I stared at her with anger. Who is this Dorian she talks about? She even talked to my Father about him and his magic prowess.

     "The only way for us to escape this realm, is to charge up this amulet."  Ah. i know what she wants. "So you want me to do that?" I looked at her straight into her face.

  "You want me, To help you escape this damned realm? You promised us-- that My Father and I will live with you! But .. you left my Father!"  I screamed back. I got to my knees and cried.

   I lost everyone, even my fool Father who kept thinking Magic will solve everything. 

     "Eva.. i -... sorry is not even close.. But we must. We know who did this, and we know that this World.. can't be saved." She said. I looked up to her, How true is that i wonder.

"We must escape. to the past. And fix everything." She said with a pleading looked. This lady.. Is too beautiful. Don't get me wrong, i don't love this woman at all. But her beauty itself as an elf is just mesmerizing.

I got up, then took the amulet from her, my palm quickly widened with the amulet on its center. powering up is too easy, enchanting it i mean. Father already gave it his power at quite a number.

     Oh father...

            Seconds passed and both the Inquisitor and i stared at the Amulet. Nothing is working at all. The amulet began to glow green. Fade magic. How did Father even.

 "I don't get it.. Last time it was just 'Power up ' and Boom.. Now its just.. there." the Inquisitor stares at it. "It may be because you don't have the anchor" i muttered. 

        "is that so.." She narrowed her eyes at the amulet cube.

 

            In a flash, my father's spell on the Inquisitor the white layer of magic disappeared. The inquisitor then put her Right hand on top of the amulet floating above my palm. Then her eyes started to glow silver. I gasped in wary. This.. is this.. possession? 

 

            I have heard of it from my friends in Tevinter previously, but... was the Inquisitor possessed?  Then the Inquisitor's eyes revert back to normal. "Perfect now it works." She took the cube from me and held it high. an explosion of Magic burst from it. A portal formed. 

 

            "It worked!" I exclaimed in delight. Time travel! We could actually travel back  to the past- To prevent this chaos from happening!! I looked at the inquisitor in awe, and she smiled back at me. Until her eyes glowed yet again making her scream. "Inquisitor? what's wrong?" I did not know what spell my father cast. I can't help her.. 

 

      "H-..He's coming! Go now! To the portal!!" She exclaimed. I did not understand, who's coming? isn't it the Army? It is.. isn't it..?

 

       "But i--" I was about to kneel and help her walk through the portal when another blast of magic was heard from outside. "Oh father.." I muttered. Thinking that the wave was nothing was stupid of my thought. The Chantry's building rumbled and was destroyed. the entrance that is. A horde of Elves  quickly entered drawing their bows and staffs 

 

       It was the end. It was over. we lost. I honestly thought that until the Inquisitor took her staff and frozed the elves. the elves frozed only for a second "Kill the Kid!! Get the Inquisitor!"  Shouts were heard. I took the nearest book near me and was about to cast a spell, to help Evelyn. 

 

      Until i was pushed into the portal. My palm reached for her, eyes wide. I cannot survive the past without her. I simply can't she is the Inquisitor. How will the past ever live without an Inquisitor? I tried to reach out to her more, screaming words that i don't recall its meanings. She reached out to my palm, Only for me to grabbed the amulet.

 

        And that was it. I got sucked into the Portal. With my last view of The inquisitor's back smiling at me as she turned around to face the Elves who wanted her dead.

 

 


	2. What inquisition?

CHAPTER 2 : What Inquisition?

 

A quick second made me dropped to the mud floor.I quickly looked up. The sky... It was green.. Still green.. Not dark. It was still safe.. I looked around me, There was greenery and mud covering my robes. It was cold .. The Amulet still clutched in my hands. With realization, I lost the Inquisitor, My family, and everything i have ever known. i cried aloud. was this worth it? 

"There! The light was from there!" A weird accent was heard. I looked up to see a dark haired woman running towards me -- with an army behind her? I quickly got up and find the nearest stick i could as a staff, but wasn't given a chance. 

A sword was pointed to my face. "What did you do, Tevinter?" My eyes widened at her. The army behind her, It was Templars. This is bad, Very bad. "I did nothing! I-- don't know how i came here to be!" I exclaimed with tears running down my face. It was over. Before i could even warn them.. of the Dread Wolf.

The woman's face was wary, with anger. "Take her, Bring her to Haven's cell." The templars moved towards me and cuffed my arms together. "You do know that i don't need my hands to use magic, yes" I glared at the woman. "That won't stop me from cutting you down before you finish chanting, Tevinter." She glared at me. Oh god. This woman is much more fearsome than Evelyn. 

The walk was silent, and i could not possibly tell them 'I came from the future to warn you of the Dread Wolf!' It would brand me as a madman!. And i definitely don't want to die. Not yet, Not when i know i can help save this world this time round. 

"May.. i ask what year is it..? Ma'm?" I asked the woman again, Not wanting to talk to the Templars. "Silence Tevinter" she retorted. Of course, Why would she ever chat with a Tevinter Mage such as i?

 

We finally arrived at Haven, and a tall blond man stopped the woman who cuffed me. "Cassandra, Where were you? The Herald is looking for you." The man said. "Tell the Herald i will join them at their celebrations soon." The herald! ... The inquisitor was the Herald before Evelyn was even named the Inquisitor! Or is what she told me.. 

"The herald! Let me meet the Herald!" Without knowing my own actions, i shout at the top of my lungs "I have news, DIRE news for the Herald! Please!" I plead with all i could. Surely The herald of the past which is Evelyn, Surely she will be able to understand me!

"A tevinter?" The blond man looked at me with questions. "Found her by the Light that made me run after it. She may be as well that killed Leliana's agents." The black haired-- Cassandra said. 

Killed ? Me killing people? No. "No it's not me! You got it all wrong!" I looked to Cassandra with plea. "Tevinter, do not look at me that way. And walk." Her face was stoic. unmovable. 

I gave up. Talking to this Cassandra is like talking to a Bronto. I may as well be a dwarf. 

The blond haired man then went to open the Gates for us to walk in. 

And it took my breath. This Haven.. seemed joyous. despite of the green sky. They seemed happy.And the buildings weren't destroyed. The chantry was still standing tall and strong. I truly am in the past. "Walk faster mage." The templar behind me nudged me. "Ouch!" I exclaimed and walked on, just a bit more faster. I didn't realized there were a lot more Templars inside Haven.. Father told me, there was not much Templar.But this, there's quite a number of them. Did Father lied? or did something change?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"A cell..? Really." I looked at 'Cassandra'. "Get in. We will discuss on your consequences for killing our Agents later." This fumed me . " Like i said, I killed no one!! Let me talk to the Herald and we can--!" I couldn;t finish my sentence. Cassandra and her pack of Templars left me in the cell. My face fell. What am i supposed to do..? What story can i even spin? I know nobody in this past. I have no connections, Even if father is alive now as it is in the past, i have no ways of contacting him even. even that man won't truly be my father at all.

I went to a corner of the cell, legs huddled up. and cried myself to sleep. 

 

Hours passed. and there was still no sign of anyone visiting, to tell me of my fate.

More silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Let me through! Now" a sharp voice awoke me from my nap and the door opened, revealing a hooded lady. She proceeded to my cell and revealed her face. My mouth dried up.  
Divine.. "D-... divine Victoria?" My throat choked up. The divine was working with the Inquisition? 

"Divine? Me? Spare me your nonsense. Now tell me if you are truly a mage or not." She glared at me. Her eyes were filled with rage. "I...I truly am a mage.. Yes." I was scared. This woman, I see no signs of the divine that i once knew from the future, before she died. 

 

"Then its not you." she muttered. She took a key from her sleeve and opened my cell. "You're free to go mage. Wherever you want." I stared at her with shock. But i had to know something. I grabbed her sleeve and once again, she glared at me. "What year is it?" Her eyes widened a bit "You.. don't know?" 

I shooked my head. "Its Dragon 9:41" She said and quickly take her leave. 9:41.. Thats 12 years from my future.. I only know events after 9:44 .. Well.. Shit.

 

I got out of the cell and immediately looked around. finding for the Herald, Evelyn, the future inquisitor.


	3. Herald!

CHAPTER 3 : HERALD

 

Taking my leave finally from the Chantry, i took the amulet from my pocket and place it on my neck. Alright. If mages are here, My father may be alive. Evelyn told me she 'Recruited' him into the Inquisition after trying to kill her.. So that means my father has to be somewhere in Haven. Or i could just search the Herald. That should be much easier. I went to the nearest sister near me and asked her where the Herald is. "Oh! The herald is by the Inn. As.. always." I profusely thank her and ran towards the inn. Finally. Finally! I can meet the Herald, To meet Evelyn again....

 

I ran around, not knowing where the Inn was at first until a nice kind man and elf pointed the directions. I burst in and screamed "Where's the herald!?" With delight. The people immediately stiffened. "The herald just left." one said. Are you serious. I-- urgh. Oh by the maker.. "Any idea where to?" i asked weakly. 

 

"Pfft. Why does a Tevinter kid wanna see the 'Oh great' Herald?" A blond elf stood up towards me. I just stared at her. "I have business with her." I replied. Her face went into confusion.

"Her? Well she--" Before she could finish her sentence, a Templar guard burst in "Attention! Haven is being under attacked!! Run to the chantry for safety!" Immediately everyone in the inn got up and ran around. "Kid you won;t be safe in here, Run to the chantry as well." The blond elf said and grabbed her bow to run out with the Templar. 

"But... but i can help too.." I was a mage too.. Sure i don;t have a staff with me. But still... Looking around i just grabbed the nearest staff left by the scurrying people, Even the innskeeper didn't bother to close anything.

I run out, aiming to help the Herald, Or Evelyn. I went to the front gate of Haven and saw the Blond man with Cassandra. "You again?" Cassandra asked. 

"I am a free man Cassandra, Let me help." I said. "We can't be picky to who wants to help us now can we Cassandra?' The blond man replied with Cassandra making a grunt. "Cullen, close the gates as soon as the Herald returns. I'll help in the Chantry." Cassandra quickly ran back towards the chantry, Keeping order in the way.

"Cullen?" I asked. "Commander Cullen, A pleasure to meet you. Though now's no time for pleasantries i assume" Cullen drew his blade out by the front Gate. "If you would truly like to help, Go to the western side from the Chantry. My men are preparing the Trebuchets" I stared at him. People were screaming. I nod then ran to the western side of Haven, Casting glyphs on my way, to activate as soon as an enemy steps into it. 

Only to arrive too late, Men laid dead, Templars fighting-- Abominations! I muttered spells after spells to burn the abominations. So much abominations.. what happened?  
I gave barriers to the soldiers defending the man lowering the Trebuchet. I ran up to him offering my assistance and that i was sent by Commander Cullen.

"Only one job right now for you then Kid, Keep those abominations off of my back!!" Not like i wasn't already doing that. I casted Firestorm and Blizzard, letting chaos rage through the abominations. Everything seemed controlled, Is what i thought, a Dragon appeared. a blight..? There was a blight? No.. It cant-- 

The dragon breathed fire and killed the remaining soldiers. the man finished prepping the trebuchet and was aiming it to the dragon, I kept his barrier up. Not expecting a crystallized Red Lyrium of an Abomination walking through. Killing the man in one shot. The abomination.. was big, Ugly. And utterly demonic. It screamed bringing its arms on me. I was never a speedy one, All i could do was cast  
a spell of barrier, hoping to weaken it. I can't die! I will not die.. The trebuchet..? No.. I will not d--

I was too weak. The abomination destroyed my barrier. It knocked me out. 

 

Darkness.. Darkness engulfed me. Was it this feeling that Evelyn and my Father felt..?


	4. Get up

Death? Me? I am so tired... So much questions, but someone's smacking me..? who..?   
I am so tired.. "Wake up!" A voice..? Its not Evelyn's... My eyes fluttered "She's awake!" A dwarf?? "Good! Now tell her to de-activate her damned Glyphs!" A faraway voice...   
"You heard him Feathers. De-activate your glyphs now, He can't seem to reach the trebuchet without being killed by it first." Everything seemed hazy... I stared at the dwarf for a while "Al... right" I felt magic seeping back into me. The dwarf told me to sit tight and don't fight and to let the fighting be up to the 'Legends' I stared at him in confusion.. Legends? 

 

Cassandra, an elf, the dwarf and some man were fighting bravely against the crystallized abomination.. I must help.. I got up and felt my knees gave way. My arm was bleeding from the attack earlier. The abomination soon died. after the man killed it. Its cold.. so cold.. Cassandra came up to me and offered her hand. I took it, with no choice, feeling weak. "You did good holding off the abomination, waiting for us to drop the other trebuchets." Cassandra smiled. Didn't knew she could do that. The elf. Well, Bald elf came towards me "While varric and the herald mount the trebuchet, allow me to heal your injuries." He held his staff on top of my arm. Herald? "The herald is here? Where is she?!" The bald elf and Cassandra looked at me for long. 

 

"Then, You don't know?" Cassandra said with eyes wide. "Don't be alert now seeker. Its normal for anyone to make pilgrims without knowing who is who" the bald elf assured.  
I wanted to ask what they mean, But a bright red light was set out to the sky. "And thats our queue. Can you stand?" The bald elf asked. I nod and got up. Looking at the man and the dwarf. "Lets move out. The rest of Haven has found safety then." The tall man said.

Cassandra walked towards him, whispered something. and walked out with the Dwarf and the Bald elf. I was left with him. There was no danger around us now. Considering the abominationss should be dead.

"So you're looking for the Herald?" The man asked. I nod. "Do you know where she is?" His brown eyes studied me with great interest.   
He was about to tell me something when the Dragon landed right infront of us with a breath of fire. I quickly moved infront of the man and cast barrier to shield us from the Dragon's breath

Who..? A tall man, that has red lyrium spikes all over his body walks towards us with his pet... dragon? beside him? 

"Enough!" The man ordered.

"Pretender, You toy with forces beyond your ken, No more." He glowered.

The man walked infront of me shielding me using his back.

"What are you..Why are you doing this?' He asked.   
I tugged at his back, sincerely hoping we could just run away instead of fighting this man. He.. is not normal. He is like the crystallized abomination.

"Mortals begged for truth, they cannot have, It is beyond what you are, what i was. Know me, Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the elder one, The WILL that is Corypheus."

I frozed. Corypheus...? The magister? The first few magister who walked to the Golden City? I stared in horror to how he looks now. Bony and seemed Blighted.

 

"You will kneel."

The man looked at me then towards Corypheus 

"Never."

Corypheus face grimaced. "I am here for the anchor. The process of removing it. Begins now."

Anchor? Its here..? then the inquisitor?

With corpyheus magic, The man infront of me.. His left hand started to glow green... No .. HE is the inquisitor? It can't be..! No it has to be Evelyn, Evelyn Lavellan!

"It is your fault Herald. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning. And instead of dying. You stole its purpose."

The man face seemed panicked. Unable to control his anchor. I stared at him. Not knowing what to do.

The man then screamed. "I do not know how you survived. But what has marked you as touched what you flail at rifts. I crafted to assault the very heavens." Corypheus clenched his hand and the 'Herald' got onto his knee. The dragon was circling us, my staff at its face, ready to strike no matter how fruitless it may seem.

 

"And you used the anchor, to undo my work, The gall." the man now is clunching his hand near him.. The very same position i see Evelyn in every time she gets possessed and tried to fight it back..

 

"And you know what its meant to do?" The herald asked. My face started to show panick. Evelyn never told me any part about this-- Corypheus and the anchor much at all..

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that i will always come for it" Corypheus replied and walked toward us. In panick i attacked him, trying to shield this man, this herald from this abomination of a magister! But it futile, 'Corypheus' grabbed my head and threw me to the Trebuchet. I groaned, and see Corypheus grabbing the herald, whispering words to him. then threw him to my way. "Argh!" He shouted. Shit. How are we supposed to fight this... monster?

 

The herald looked at me and got up as soon as he could. I was still on all fours trying to get up "The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." The herald took my staff, wielding its knife towards the monster. I looked up at him. I was mumbling a series of glyphs already that sorrounds us, no matter how draining it is.

"So be it. I will begin again, Find another way to give this world - the nation , the God it requires. And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing Rival. You must die." Corypheus announced to us.

"I am sorry.. Mage.. That this has to be the way." he whispered low enough to me. "I assure you. we will live. This monster-- is not our true enemy." I said and looked up to him and he smiled at me.

The man looked straight to the abomination "You expect me to fight, But thats not why i have you kept talking. So enjoy your victory! Here's your prize!" with a kick behind him, He let loose the one and only Trebuchet that i helped defend with the soldier earlier. Except there was no dragon to aim! It was infront of us!! I gaped at the 'herald' "It was right infront of you!" I shout. the aim was set towards the mountain.

the Herald quickly took my hand and ran opposite to where Corpyheus stood. I looked back and realized an avalanche landing towards Corypheus. His dragon gave us one last roar and few away with Corypheus.

The Herald grabbed me tight unexpectedly and jumped down to darkness.


	5. The Anchor

"The inquisition shall be a force to be reckoned with.." My father, Gereon Alexius stood beside me, Knee-bent. "I am so sorry my daughter.." A tear formed in his eyes. "I failed.. to protect not only your mother but your brother as well.." To him, My brother was everything, Despite his lack of Magic. "A Born mathematician" is what he would proudly say. 

"Father, Get up, please.. I am still here, with you. Let me help." I plead with him and Father stood up and gave me sad smile. the few years has been taxing... for everyone in Thedas.  
"I need you to come with me. To Ferelden, my dear." He said with a hoarse breathe. A creaking sound was heard and caught my attention. An elven lady was leaning by the door looking down. "I am guessing you don't have much choice, do you, father." I took a step back to wear my Red Cloak, bearing the seal of Gereon. The elven lady then walked towards us. 

 

"Ah.. allow me to introduce you to my daughter,Eva, Inquisitor." My father widened his arms towards me. Inquisitor? THE inquisitor? The woman who fought the Magister of the Old, The woman who traveled through the Fade itself? I immediately curtsy "A pleasure to meet you.. Mi'Lady." My head facing down. A hearty laugh came out from her. "Don't need to be Formal Eva. Right now i am just the First Keeper to my clan Lavellan." I looked up to her, Her face, clear of any Vallaslin unlike other dalish elves i have seen in my travels. It was then i noticed her missing left arm. My mouth open agape at the sight.

"Oh. My arm, Things happened. You know. Things." She smiled at me. Then her shirt started to glow. Her eyes widened and took out a crystal like amulet. "Alexius, we must leave now." She ordered.  
"Yes... Inquisitor." Father quickly took my hand and led me out of my room that i grew up in since young. "Dorian's team won't be able to hold them off too long.. Tevinter will fall" Upon hearing this my father quickly hastened his speed with my hand in his. 

 

After minutes of silence we finally arrived by the exit of the estate my father owned. We continued running, anything that will put more distance from Tevinter Father said. I didn't know what was happening. Everything fell so fast. Big Rocks covered in Fade Magic came out from the sky, Falling ever so slowly. When it finally hit ground. Thing was.. It was the Capital of the Tevinter imperium, Minrathous. Father noticing the shockwave quickly held up a barrier to protect us three.

 

Something cracked. It wasn't my father's magic. The Inquisitor clutched the broken amulet to her heart 'Oh Dorian..' My father's face fell as well. Then the inquisitor continued her pace, with my father and i following from behind her. I wanted to question them so much, But the wind bellowing against us prevented me to. I looked behind to see castles, and Histories of the Tevinter Imperium crumbling to dusts with Fires raging as if the Maker has deemed us all unsaveable. The ground shaked with every step. Tears were spilling from my face. My home country left to dust, My friends..

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

So cold... Father, Mother... where are you..?

My eyes fluttered open, never did my eyelash felt so heavy before.. ''You're up?'' A voice erupted opposite of me. I sat up with cloths around my cloak. And fire made at the center. "Good thing. Thought you were a goner for a second." He chuckled. I stared at the man before me. Trying to recall my last memories, This man wield the anchor. Not a lady. He is Human, Not an elf.

"Who are you.." I asked with an accusing stare. "The name's Maxwell, Maxwell Trevalyan." He smile, while warming his hands up. "You.. you are the Inquisitor?" He nodded. "The one and only." 

"Also.. Just want to say sorry for getting you into this. Must have been a long journey from you, judging from your robes. all the way from Tevinter?" This time he questioned, still with a smile on his face. I look at his left arm, it was intact and it glowed green from the previous battle.

If he truly is the Inquisitor.. then what happened to Evelyn...Lavellan.. "I am from Tevinter, Minrathous.." I sank myself deeper into the blanket, away from the cold.

If Evelyn is... gone. I must ask him of my father.. "What happened to my father..?" I looked at the flame, Hoping for a good news. "Father? Who?" I snapped out of my daydream. "Apologies, I mean Gereon, Alexius Gereon.. and Felix." Maxwell immediately stiffened. Did i say something wrong?

"If i am correct.. was he not under you? At Haven." I looked up. "Where did you hear this?" his eyes narrowed at me. Am i missing something? Evelyn told me that my father was recruited to the Inquisition at Haven. Should i tell this Inquisitor, Maxwell that i am his daughter? From the future? 

"He is a magister from Tevinter yes?" I asked with a mocking tone. "Ah. Of course." Maxwell visibly relaxed.

"Magister Alexius and the Rebel Mages died when Haven was under attacked by the battle we had just now." 

Upon hearing that my eyes widened at him. Dead? Wait. A-- am i missing something here? "What do you mean dead? I was informed he was under the Inquisition!" My voice started to raise itself. "Where did you hear such thing? Oh maker- You and the Orlesians with the biggest stories." He placed his palm onto his head with a sigh.

Unconciously a tear fell and then another. "How.. did Magister Alexius died?" I buried my face with my knee, keeping warmth. Not wanting to show Maxwell my face. 

"He.. I don't know.. Some mage said he was killed by Corypheus when Haven was attacked." His voice having some warmth in it. My sobs became louder with each passing second.

So not only Evelyn does not exist in this past, but my father is dead? Maker what have i done to deserve this.. I lost all hope. I do not know what will happen in the next 3 years. All i know were informations after 9:44 . Even so, things may already be different like Maxwell's living and not lavellan. I can't change the future..! 

 

I don't have the power to do so.. I have nothing in extraordinaire.. Father.. Where are you..

Minutes passed and my eyes dried from shedding whatever tears i could cry out. "I... Are you all right?" Maxwell asked. "I am.." I croaked out, he stood up, equipping his sword to his waist and offered a hand out to me. Out in spite, i ignored his hand, and stood up by myself. I gave back his cloth that kept me warm.

My face still facing down. I ... what can i do? What can i do to make sure the future doesn't happen.. To save Thedas and destroy the dread wolf.

Still trapped in my thoughts, a shriek was heard in the cave. I looked up and Maxwell immediately got into a defensive position and kept walking. It was demons, Despairs. Of course they would be here, i myself am in despair over reality. In anger i walked in front of Maxwell "Let me. " My hand gathered together and casted fireball towards the demons. It made an even higher shrieking noise. In retaliation i casted Immolate. I was tired, and my mana isn't at its best. I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath.

Maxwell tapped my shoulder "Its alright, i'll handle this." the demons then float towards us with speed. Close enough for Maxwell to bring his hand up, and make a rift. I stared at him in awe. a green rift open up in mid air, dragging the demons in it. I cried another tear. Was this what my Father had told me? That the Inquisitor was sent by the Maker. I looked up at him after he was done with whatever magic he just casted. "Are you.. really the Herald? Of the Maker." I asked with pleading eyes. To give me something to live by, a purpose in this world.

"I would like not to think to. But if it will help you and many others.. Then yes." Maxwell smiled. Immediately i cried again. Perhaps.. there really is a chance for this world to live.. His left arm is still intact with the anchor.. The dread wolf has not risen yet. Dread wolf... I was supposed to stop him! I gasped. Recalling Evelyn's words 

"Who is the Dread Wolf?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "Well.. He's someone i loved, someone who saved me and someone who stood by my side from the beginning."   
\---  
I took heavy breath. 'Then Inquisitor..--" Maxwell interrupted me "Maxwell. Just call me Maxwell, I'd prefer feeling Human rather than a Herald. Please" He offered his hand to me again. I reluctantly took it this time. "Corypheus.. Is not your enemy" I whispered to him. He looked at me confused.

"Your enemy is the Dread Wolf" I look straight to his eyes, hoping i am not being made a joke inside his head.  
"The Dread wolf?" He tilted his head .  
"Right now. He is within your organization." I told him. "And... how do you know this.. err What's youre name?" By the maker, i did not introduced myself to him at all! . With a finger at the end of my cloak, I curtsy. "My name is.. Eva Alexius, Daughter of the Magister Alexius."


End file.
